Misguided Misconceptions
by Dysnomia Hybris
Summary: Just a short little one shot about commitment. Full of cliches. Shonen ai Chi/Tas. It's really too short to have a proper summary.


This is actually the written part of my English exam. The theme was relationships so I thought, 'what the hell.' All right, so I changed things around a bit. Their names were different, and poor Tasuki was a woman. I love the guy, I swear I do, yet all I do is torture the poor little bandit.

Umm…starts out kinda angsty, then gets pretty sappy at the end. Oh, and it's an AU, not a reincarnation fic, the Universe of the Four Gods didn't exist, or, if it did, they don't have any memories of their previous lives. Which would probably explain Tasuki's tendency to be OOC.

Disclaimer: Don't know why I'm bothering, since no one actually reads this but I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, or Tasuki and Chichiri.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Misguided Misconceptions

Chichiri was late. That was the first thought that flitted through Tasuki's mind as he glanced again at the clock. He was almost never late, being punctual to the point of excessiveness. On the rare occasions where he did manage to lose track of time, a phone call, accompanied by a sincere apology, always arrived before the man himself did. It was twenty-seven minutes past their agreed upon five o'clock meeting, and there was still no sign of his boyfriend.

Getting up, nervously running a hand through unruly hair, Tasuki moved to the window. Gazing down the deserted street, he squelched his disappointment, fighting to keep his emotions under control. He'd always been rather impulsive though, jumping to conclusions at the smallest hint, whether they were warranted or not. Before his errant thoughts could completely overtake him, a familiar red car pulled into the driveway. Moments later Chichiri was through the door, toeing off his shoes, without any sort of greeting. He finally looked up and seemed to notice his red headed lover for the first time. He smiled then, a weak imitation, lacking his normal exuberance. "Hello." he said, giving Tasuki a quick kiss to the cheek before continuing on into the house.

Tasuki couldn't say anything, couldn't force a reply out from between numb lips. Frowning now, truly worried that something was wrong, he followed Chichiri into the living room. He was already seated, and the television that he despised so much was on.* Feeling slightly sick to his stomach, Tasuki sank down onto the sofa, shaky legs protesting his every movement. He swallowed hard, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. After several tries he managed to get the words out. "Hey, Chiri? Is something wrong? I mean, you were late and you didn't call and well that's not like you and…" he cut himself off then, realizing he was starting to babble.

Chichiri's only reaction was to look up and blink several times, trying to take in his rushed words. "Iie. There's nothing wrong."

Tasuki's stomach plummeted, his insides twisting painfully at the distant, cold tone of his lover's voice. He couldn't summon up the courage to press further, couldn't, no wouldn't urge him to continue, wanting to pretend nothing was the matter for just a little while longer. At least until Chichiri said something on his own.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence Chichiri seemed to have made up his mind. Nodding to himself, Chichiri took a deep breath, visibly preparing himself. "Tasuki, I need to talk to you about something. And it's really important, so please don't interrupt me."

Tasuki went cold all over. This was it. He was going to say it, say he didn't love him anymore, that he was leaving. He couldn't take this. How was he supposed to just keep on living? Four years. Four of the best years of his life. Memories flashed quickly before Tasuki's eyes. Images of all the happy moments he'd had with Chichiri.

The first time they met. Kouji had dragged him to that club, flirting shamelessly with the bouncer until they'd been let in, regardless of the fact that they were underage. Seeing the beautiful cerulean haired man. It had taken Tasuki some nerve before he finally approached him. The older man had been so nice, had seemed thrilled that Tasuki was talking to him, and they had ended up talking and dancing the entire night.

Then came the moment when Tasuki had reluctantly admitted to being in high school still, and instead of the expected rejection, Chichiri had openly accepted him.

He remembered the first time they had made love, on Tasuki's eighteenth birthday. He'd never forget Chichiri's whispered words of love as the older man had thrust into him. The look on his face, eye full of love as he'd cradled Tasuki's spent body in his arms.

Chichiri had been his first in every sense of the word. His first boyfriend, first kiss, first lover, and the first person Tasuki'd ever loved. He'd hoped that there would never have to be a second. There was no way he was going to throw it all away. He was not going to let Chiri go. His voice shaky, sounding strained even to his own ears, Tasuki murmured, "What did you need to tell me?"

Looking at his crestfallen expression Chichiri was quick to reassure the redhead, realizing what his somber attitude must of looked like to the younger man. "You don't have to sound so worried, na no da."

The return of the much loved ending to his sentences sent a warm rush through Tasuki's body. Heartened, he listened to what the other man had to say. "You do not have anything to worry about no da. I love you, and I will never stop caring for and loving you. Tasuki, you are the most important thing in my life, and I don't plan on ever letting you go. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Sliding off the couch, Chichiri got down on one knee in front of him, clasping their hands together tightly. "Tasuki-chan, aishiteru. I can't imagine my life without you in it. That's why I want to take our relationship one step further. I'd love nothing more then for us to be together forever. Tasuki, will you stay with me always, and marry me?" Chichiri took the twin silver rings from his pocket.

Tasuki honestly had no idea that this was what he'd wanted to tell him. Suddenly several things clicked into place. The fact that he was late for one. He'd obviously gone to pick up the rings after work today. His distant attitude made sense as well, since he must have been horribly nervous. Tasuki nodded his head frantically, his vision blurred, his heart soaring. "Of course. I'd want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you too Chiri-chan, with all my heart."

Smiling broadly, Chichiri slipped the rings onto their fingers, before gathering the younger man into his arms, pulling him close. He whispered softly to him, "I'm never going to let you go. Ever. I promise, no da."

~Owari~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* I don't see Chichiri as the sort of guy who'd like tv. Maybe that's just me though.

The rating I chose was a bit iffy, but since I didn't think there was anything that would warrant a higher rating I kept it at PG. Please review…please.


End file.
